Palacade
The Canton of Palacade is a member canton of the New Helvetia Confederation composed of the region formerly known as Western Oregon in the United States state of Oregon. Palacade is composed of 19 Chambers which are unified by a large cantonal government based out of the capital city of Veneta. The nation is located along the Pacific Coast, the ocean lying to its west. To the north, it is bordered by Washington, to the east, it is bordered by Eastern Oregon, and to the south, it is bordered by the Sacramento Valley of the Confederation. The canton maintains a system of governance unique to that of the rest of the Confederation, one with a mixture of local and cantonal units in which the cantonal sections of its government hold considerably more power in the rule of law than that of local elements. The canton also maintains its own fully developed Civil Code, a method of rule that is enforced by the local Prefectures and can only be amended with approval from the cantonal, unicameral Congress and a direct vote of the populace with more than or equal to eighty percent of citizens voting in favor of any change. The members of the Congress are elected proportionally from the Chambers which make up the canton based on the population of the Chamber. In order to insure fair representation in the numbers of the people, one Congressman is elected for every 37,050 people in a Chamber, resulting in a total of 200 Congressmen, giving a wide variety to the government and allowing for a more accurate representation of the large populace as a whole. The Civil Code, for which the Congress is responsible, dictates the processions of the canton's various Courts which provide services to the people in their respective areas of governance. The Courts are under the responsibility of the Chancellor, who holds the responsibilities of executive power within the canton. The Chancellor is the head of the Congress of Magistrates, publicly elected officials who are responsible for the management of their respective Courts in terms of cantonal rule. The Courts are divided into three areas in order to simplify the role of the Chancellor, the Circuits of Palacade, those being the Circuit of Arts, the Circuit of Sciences, and the Circuit of Humanities, all of which are composed of Courts which deal with provisions dealt through skills thus required in that specific area of governance. As a whole, the system of rule used in Palacade is a complex mixture of direct, representative, and absolute ruling which insures that all benefits of human ability are exploited in the procession of the government. This system of government was adopted in the Treaty of Eugene which bound Palacade into the Confederation in 1969. Along with its method of government, the canton's economic policies have bound the canton towards direct involvement with the Confederation, though the economic structure of the region still maintains a somewhat independent method of government intervention. There are cantonal regulations in place to insure that the environment receives adequate protection from extremely harmful practices and that there are no shortages of power, water, or food, but otherwise, the government openly encourages capitalism rather than having a direct involvement in the processions of the economy. Instead, the government maintains the Court of the Science of Investments which provides government investments towards companies with considerable size in the canton for a portion of their shares and the ability to have sway within the corporate structure. The result is a semi-direct method of economic intervention which continuously insures that large industries do not harm smaller businesses, and that the actions of a corporation are regulated to some degree by the government. The result of this is an economy with is consistently open to small business with limitations then placed on businesses which may be potentially harmful to fragile, small local markets. The cantonal economy is considered to be the most developed of all of the cantons in the Confederation, a direct result of highly intensive prepubescent educational practices which emphasizes the foundations of knowledge at an early age. Because of this, the populace is highly educated and maintains an aura of sophistication even at a young age, and therefore, many prove to pursue their ambitions at an early age, creating a highly competitive and constantly advancing society which strives to consistently improve. Developed methods of secondary and tertiary economics are largely prevalent in urban areas, while primary economic activities are employed in more rural areas. A large quantity of raw materials are imported, but those are counter acted by the exportation of a large amount of finished consumer and industrial goods of a high quality due to competition and enhanced methods of production. Around 8% of the population engages in primary activities, 37% in secondary activities, and 55% in tertiary activities. The large primary industries are sequentially logging, forestry, fishing, agriculture, and mining. The largest secondary industries are, sequentially, mixed electronics manufacturing, industrial goods manufacturing, consumer goods manufacturing, refinement, and food processing. The largest tertiary industries in sequential order are financial services, retail, telecommunications transportation, hospitality, and publishing. Overall, the economy of Palacade is diverse, modernized, and technologically developed, along with a large amount of freedom being given to businesses and citizens in their economic practices. Etymology The English word Palacade is derived from a bound morpheme portmanteau of the words Pine and Cavalcade, both of which referring to a historical event which was instrumental in the canton's history. In the late 1960s, after the collapse of world government as a result of World War III, a large amount of the urban population of Portland, Oregon, spread across the Western part of the state in large processions of persons and carts of their possessions. This became known as the Cavalcade of the Pines, referring to the numerous amount of pine needles that would fall onto the processions. That phrase was soon merged into the single word Palacade, which slowly became the word for the region of Western Oregon as a whole instead of referring to the movement of people across the area which now composes the Canton of Palacade. The prefixal phrase Canton of was added to the official name of the region and the people inside it when the various groups of people across Palacade were incorporated into the New Helvetia Confederation, because despite the allowance of a different name within the new political union, the signatories of the Treaty of Eugene decided to create a lasting connection to the Confederation in the adoption of its standard prefix. As a result, the region's official name has been the Canton of Palacade since 1969. Category:Palacade Category:UWF